Jay
"I'll Find a Damn Job Soon!" JayJay S2E4 JayJay is a 12 year old tubby and his favorite color is green.He also Hates Warren Cook and other Bad Go!Animate Users Appearence He Is a Tubby 12 years old and Train Basis is like Duck somehow he seems to Destroy an Old shed With ''Bob Unit 1.''He Is Also The Member of The Bachelors Club.He Is one of The Heroes of the Magic and Dragons series. He Created the Board Game also.He Appeares in Most Episodes like Gumball,Finn,Homer,Thomas, and Bob Unit 1.He is Based on the Dumb Ways to Die Characters.He Also Maded This Wiki and Other Inventions He Made.At The Story Behind the P.O.R.T.A.L, It Reveals that He Had Portal Blasters at his Collection That Yu can Read at His collections. His Collections He had Collections revealled In Episode 5 Rock It's Actually Rocky Duck and Fish His Duck Named Duck and Elephant named Fish.They Belong to his Larnyard for School. Tooth He Had only One Baby Tooth left at his Mouth. His Tooth Collection was at a Jar Plarail Items He had a Plarail Doraemon at his Shelf at the Show and some Plarail Engines at the Show (But is was Shown at his Garage and Shelf. Plush Tubbies The Plush Tubbies were Shown at His Shelf Portal Blasters They Blast through Other Dimensions and other Places.They Are Equipped to Other Body Parts of the Heroes of Metropolis. Instruments He only Has the Trombone. He used it at his 5th Period Class at The Show. Train Form He is a 0-6-0 Train with a Claw Like Diesel 10 and His wheels are Blue.His stripes are Yellow, and His Number is 13 and it is colored Red.His Funnel Is Long Like Stephens Funnel. But Number was 6977. Episode Appearence Season 1 *Episode 1 *Episode 2 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 *Episode 5 *Episode 7 *Episode 9 (Mentioned) Season 2 *Episode 10 (Does Not Speak) *Episode 14 (Cameo) *Episode 15 (Mentioned) *Episode 17 *Episode 18 (Mentioned) Season 3 *Episode 20 (Ghost only) *Episode 22 (as a Pokemon) *Episode 23 Specials *Magic and Dragons 1, The Adventures Begin *Magic and Dragons 2, The New Destination *Magic and Dragons 3, Mysterious Dungeon of Legend *Magic and Dragons 4, Destroyed Castle *Magic and Dragons 5, New Home *Magic and Dragons 6, The Legends of The Ancient Dragon *Magic and Dragons 7, Revenges of Mr.Burns *Magic and Dragons 8, The Final Battle Part 1 *Magic and Dragons 9, The Final Battle Part 2 *The Story Behind The P.O.R.T.A.L Go!Animate In The Goanimate Series. He Has Appeared in His Series. Probably All of his Videos are grounded Videos Episode Appearences In Goanimate *http://goanimate.com/videos/0mmA0PL5btFc *http://goanimate.com/videos/0mVuDnkeHPi0 *http://goanimate.com/videos/0xchd0oqmacc *http://goanimate.com/videos/0AJLr66lM0Vg *http://goanimate.com/videos/00PzBf3UCZfE *And Others Goanimate Characters *JayJay-Kidaroo *TT-Young guy *Gumball-Simon *Finn-Simon *And More Trivia *He is Based off of the Creator of this Wiki, "Jericho" *His whistle sound Is the same as Rainbow Sun From Shining Tme Station *He Rolls as Mr. Conductor at Episode 21 *He Believes On His Relation Chart Was **JayJay,TT,Bob Unit 3-5 and 649 were currently avalible while **Bob Unit 1 and Mavis were Dating **Bob Unit 2 was Dating Daisy, But Daisy Dumped James. **Rosie likes Thomas, But He was Dating Emily, She also Dumped James which Leaves James The Doofus. **Molly Likes Edward. Molly Also dumped James **Lady Likes Percy, But Percy Likes Rosie **Murdoch Likes The Duches of Hamilton, But She Dumped Gordon and Spencer **The Chubby Little Engine Likes Emily, But She is Already Dating Thomas **The City of Truro Likes Molly But She Bit The City of Truro *He had Perfect ATTENDANCE at School with No Detentions *Some Tubbies like Him gor Bob Unit 3, the cold never bothers them any ways. *According to His Last Name (Torres), It is Glacian, Catalan, Spanish, Portugese, and Jewish, which possibly Marks him the 1st Jewish Character *He is Based on the Green ProDuctions Gallery DSC00217.JPG|JayJay DSC00218.JPG|He is Hungry tree_fu_tom_is_Dumb.jpg|Artwork of Tree Fu Tom Mike_the_knight_SUCKS.jpg|His Artwork of Mike The Knight hEY.jpg|I am going to Get You! Burp.jpg|Never eat Medicine thats out of Date Category:Tubbies Category:0-6-0 Category:Instrument Players